COMPLICATED
by SooJung-ie
Summary: Exo fiction. KRAY,TAORIS / KRISTAO, KAISOO , CHANBAEK. 'Kris, kau melupakanku saat bersama ZiTao, tapi tak apa..I will keep loving U' / 'ZiTao, kau meninggalkanku ketika sudah berkumpul bersama mereka' / 'Kyungsoo-ah, Baekhyun-ah, jika kalian sudah bersama Kai / Chanyeol, aku seperti tidak ber-kawan. Teracuhkan.' . SHOUNEN-AI. YAOI . warn
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong, I'm back, ada yang nunggu kah? #enggak ToT

Ini aku bawa EXOfiction tapi masih kaya prolog gitu, sepenggal-sepenggal doang :3 pengen tau aja reaksi kalian gimana, bagi yang minat pengen ngikutin FF ini please tinggalin Review tentang tanggapan kalian ttg FF ini gimana, terus Follow & Fav ya^^9

Semakin banyak Respond akan semakin cepat di update..

Ini FULL EXOFICTION. Pair-nya masih belum tau, voting aja gimana? :D

Kemungkinan :: Taoris (KrisTao), Kray, Kaisoo , Chanbaek itu main pair nya,

Mungkin ada Slight Hunhan juga… entah nanti nunggu seiring berjalannya cerita (?) aja.

**Dibagian atas sebelum cerita sudah ada keterangan scene-scene nya, kalau kalian gak suka sama pairing nya , tolong skip aja ne ^^ skip aja sampe ada tanda lagi Scene shipper mu, jangan Bash ya, itu bener-bener bikin mood jadi buruk alias BT. Saran sih dibutuhin banget, tapi inget, saran beda sama bashing oke ^^9**

Complicated

[**KRAY SCENE]**

KRINGG

"Kris,bagaimana tugas kemarin, kau sudah mencarinya diinternet kan?" namja asal China bernama Zhang Yixing atau yang lebih akrab disapa 'Lay' berbicara pada sosok berkulit putih dan tinggi terlewat batas dihadapannya.

"Sudah, sudah ku print juga, ambil saja didalam tasku, maaf aku harus segera pergi, Zi Tao menungguku dikantin. Daa" namja tinggi bernama Kris tadi segera berlari meninggalkan Lay yang kian lesu dibuatnya. _Lagi-lagi anak itu, Tao,Tao,dan Taoo saja yang ada dipikirannya. Kris, kumohon peka-lah pada perasaanku. Ini sudah taun kedua aku menyimpan perasaan padamu dan kau masih tidak peka, ditambah kehadiran Zi Tao, anak kelas X (10) yang menarik perhatianmu itu, membuatmu semakin menjauh dariku._

Lay tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membuka Tas MCM berwarna Biru dongker dihadapannya. _Ckckck , kau masih tidak berubah.. buku-bukumu selalu berantakan bahkan kabel-kabel charger dan earphone didalam tasmu sampai 'ruwet' menjadi satu seperti ini. _

Lay memang paham benar tentang semua kebiasaan dan hal hal yang disuka dan dibenci oleh _Crush-_nya itu.

Sret, secarik kertas rapi terselip tepat didepan laptop _apple _silver nya. Rasa penasaran Lay muncul, diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh kelas dan memastikan tidak ada orang yang dapat dijadikan saksi mata atas tindakan Lay –mengintip sesuatu dari dalam tas Kris-.

DEG

Matanya memanas membaca apa yang tertera disecarik kertas yang sekarang ada digenggamannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meremas kertas itu agar tetap utuh, walau hatinya tidak utuh lagi saat ini. Ya , terbelah, terpecah , hancur.

_Dear, Huang ZiTao_

_ Aku tidak pernah sadar kapan seorang 'Cupid' memanahkan sesuatu yang melesak tepat kehatiku._

_ Aku tidak pernah sadar kapan efek dari benda yang dipanahkan seorang 'Cupid' tadi menjalar bahkan hingga kejantungku. Menaklukan otak-ku dan Melumpuhkan akal sehatku. _

_ Yang aku tau hanya benda tadi disebut 'Cinta' , dan 'Cinta' itu telah tumbuh,_

_Untukmu. Huang Zi Tao_

_ I know this is not fair and it's hard for you to accept all of this, I do not expect you to reply to this feeling but, I hope this letter does not reflect badly on our relationship._

黄灾涛 , 我爱你._ With Love,_

吴一凡

_[aku tau ini tidak wajar dan sulit bagimu untuk menerima semua ini, aku tidak berharap kau akan membalas perasaan ini but, kuharap surat ini tidak berakibat buruk pada hubungan kita._

_Huang ZiTao , Wo Ai Ni (aku mencintaimu) ] _

Lay kembali melipat secarik kertas tadi, tak sengaja meneteskan setetes air matanya tepat ditulisan :: 黄灾涛 , 我爱你 (Huang Zi Tao, Wo ai ni). tidak lupa Lay membenarkan letak setangkai mawar putih yang berada tak jauh dari laptop mahal Yifan.

Tidak disangka, Kris yang begitu dingin dengan image _cool_-nya, dapat menulis surat seperti ini? Heol, ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Kris. Hebatnya Zi Tao, dapat membuat Kris berubah seperti itu. _Apllause!_

_**'Kris, kau melupakanku saat bersama ZiTao, tapi tak apa..I will keep loving U'**_

.

.

.

.

**[KRISTAO SCENE]**

"Zi Tao!" Kris berteriak pada namja bermata panda yang sekarang menengok kearahnya merasa terpanggil. "Ah, gege..kupikir kau lupa.." kata ZiTao dengan suaranya yang Demi Ace (boneka kesayangan Kris) Sangaaat lembut. Kris tersenyum hangat sambil memasukan satu tangannya kesaku kanan dengan gaya-cool-nya yang khas. Oh Shit, kenapa disaat seperti ini surat itu malah tertinggal dikelas! Heol, kau benar-benar ceroboh, Wu.

"ada apa, ge? Apa aku salah bicara? Maafkan aku gege.." Tao menjadi panic sendiri melihat ekspresi Kris yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Bukannya marah dengan Tao, Kris hanya jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh, saat ini. Saat-saat dimana Ia akan menyatakna perasaannya kepada Zitao adalah saat-saat yang ditunggunya yang membuatnya tidak dapat tidur semalaman, dan sekarang? Ia meninggalkannya dikelas padahal sang –target- sudah ada didepan mata. Jengkel nya luar biasa.

"Ah, tidak..ada sesuatu yang tertinggal , Zi. Maukah kau menemaniku mengambilnya?" Kris memasang tatapan memohon. "Ah, baiklah Ge, lagipula aku tidak lapar.."

Barusaja mereka akan melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba dua makhluk (?) dibelakangnya mengekor sambil berteriak "ZITAOO! Ah, ternyata kau disini! Kami keliling mencarimu dan ternyata kau sedang berduaan dengan…. Oops :3 Wu yifan ge.." dua makhluk cantik yang ternyata sahabat ZiTao mengerling nakal ketika mendapati wajah Tao bersemu merah ketika tertangkap basah sedang berdua-an dengan Kris—si kakak kelas yang berhasil membuktikan padanya bahwa 'Love at first sight' itu memang ada. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—dua makhluk tadi—tertawa keras melihat pipi Tao yang bersemu. Yang ditertawakan hanya menunduk malu, hingga terdengar suara yang _strange _dari salah satu darimereka. Saat itu juga, rona merah yang tadi menjalar di pipi mulus Tao berpindah pada pipi putih Baehyun. Nampaknya suara tadi berasal dari perut Baekhyun yang sedang demo minta asupan gizi. Langsung saja, namja cantik itu menarik kedua lengan sahabatnya untuk menemaninya makan siang. Tao, yang tadi sudah berniat mengantar kris ke kelas menjadi sungkan.

"Ehm, Duìbùqǐ ge (maaf, hyung) aku harus menemani Baekky makan siang, gege dengar sendirikan cacing diperutnya sudah demo, Duìbùqǐ gegee,," Tao memasang puppy eyes nya. Dan Kris pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

'_**ZiTao, kau meninggalkanku ketika sudah berkumpul bersama mereka'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ZI TAO, KYUNGSOO , BAEKHYUN SCENE]**

"Diooo-ahh!" Kai alias Jongin berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan sayangnya sambil melambaikan tangan , sukses membuat seluruh yeoja ataupuun namja berjiwa uke (tentunya) memandang sirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong,hyung.." kini giliran kyungsoo yang merona karena panggilan Kai—crush nya, dan tatapan sirik dari seluruh isi kantin.

"Ya! Kkamjong-ah! Tidak bisa kah kau tidak usah alay :P " Chanyeol si happy virus disebelahnya memandang Kai dengan tatapan horrornya , walaupun begitu, mereka (kai, kyungsoo, baekhyun,dan seisi kantin) menyadari lirikan-lirikan tersembunyi (loh? tersembunyi kok pada nyadar? #Abaikan) dari Chanyeol kearah Baekhyun, yang dilirik masih tak acuh dan sibuk dengan semangkuk ramen pedas didepannya.

"Annyeong baekky!" Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya kini menyapa Baekhyun yang masih asik melahap ramen didepannya walau wajahnya telah merah dan berkeringat. Merasa tak ada respond, chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, "terlalu pedas,eoh? Minumlah ini.." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin yang disambut dengan baik (?) oleh Baekhyun yang sedang kepedasan. "Kamsa! Hahh-hah" jawab Baekhyun singkat,lalu kembali menyalurkan rasa pedasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Ya! Mengapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, eoh? Mengerikan." Sekarang gantian Kai mengejek Chanyeol.

"hey, kau tau kkamjong-ie. Botol ini, dibagian ini….." Chanyeol menunjuk bibir botolnya yang isinya tinggal seperempat itu kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, " Bekas bibir Baekky! aku akan mengabadikannya dikamarku. Hahahahaha"  
>Yang disebut namanya, Baekhyun. Hanya membelalakan matanya melihat tingkah gila sahabatnya yang satu ini.<p>

Tanpa mereka sadari, Zi Tao sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengamati dua pasang sahabatnya yang mengacuhkannya. _Hufft, tadi dipaksa menemani makan disini, sekarang diacuhkan. Ck!_

_** 'Kyungsoo-ah, Baekhyun-ah, jika kalian sudah bersama Kai / Chanyeol, aku seperti tidak ber-kawan. Teracuhkan.'**_

.

***TBC***

**REVIEW PLEASE,FAV?FOLLOW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahahaha Poor Lay, Poor Kris, Poor Tao xD (apa ini?)

Gimana gimana ?

Yaaa ini masih sepenggal aja sih

Intinya, ini tuh bakalan terjadi seperti rantai makanan (loh?)

Jadi gini, Lay - Kris - Tao - D.O & Baekhyun - Kai & Chanyeol (?)

Poor Lay :v

Hahahahahaha tapii ini belum jadi rantai (?) sepenuhnya,

Nanti deh bakal sempurna seiring berjalannya cerita.

Review please?

Kasi saran, pendapat, curhat juga bole xD

**TBC/END?**

Annyeonggggg :D


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLICATED**

CHAPTER 2

Prev chapt :

_"hey, kau tau kkamjong-ie. Botol ini, dibagian ini….." Chanyeol menunjuk bibir botolnya yang isinya tinggal seperempat itu kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, " Bekas bibir Baekky! aku akan mengabadikannya dikamarku. Hahahahaha"  
>Yang disebut namanya, Baekhyun. Hanya membelalakan matanya melihat tingkah gila sahabatnya yang satu ini.<em>

_Tanpa mereka sadari, Zi Tao sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengamati dua pasang sahabatnya yang mengacuhkannya. Hufft, tadi dipaksa menemani makan disini, sekarang diacuhkan. Ck!_

**_ 'Kyungsoo-ah, Baekhyun-ah, jika kalian sudah bersama Kai / Chanyeol, aku seperti tidak ber-kawan. Teracuhkan.'_**

Chapter 2..

Tao hanya mendengus kesal mendapati kedua pasang sahabat dihadapannya yang mengacuhkannya itu. Bergegas melahap semangkuk ramen dan segera pergi dari situ dan menghampiri Kris. Menyesal tadi lebih memilih menemani Baekhyun makan daripada bersama Kris. Lihat saja, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari Tao telah beranjak dari tempat duduk nya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Tao melirik jam tangan berbentuk panda ditangan kirinya. Lima menit lagi,apa aku langsung kekelas saja ya? Ah tidak! Aku harus meminta maaf pada Kris hyung karena meninggalkannya tadi.

DEG

Tao berdiri diambang pintu kelas Kris. Dan apa yang dia dapati?

Kris dan Lay sedang berpelukan.

***TAO POV***

Aku..kenapa hatiku rasanya seperti teriris? Hanya melihat Kris dan Lay sunbae berpelukan-kan? Wajar saja , mereka berteman. Aku dan Kris hyung juga –hanya- berteman kan? O-oh, ada yang salah. Ah, ayolah Zi, jangan menangis. Memalukan sekali, aku kan laki-laki. Kenapa hanya dengan melihat mereka berpelukan saja aku.. menangis.

Ya. Memang memalukan tapi itulah faktanya. Kalian dapat menyebut ku Aneh, Lebay , atau bahkan.. Gay.

Tapi inilah aku, Shounen-Ai ? Yes. Jaman sekarang memang Shounen-Ai sudah popular. Tetapi tetap saja, manusia-manusia normal lainnya memandang 'kami' dan 'hal itu' tidak wajar,eum,bukan tidak wajar, tetapi.. Tabu.

Untunglah disekolah ini, banyak yang seperti kami. Jadi tidak terlalu masalah, lah. Hanya saja, saat berada diluar lingkungan sekolah.. siapkan mentalmu,Zi Tao.

Aku pergi darisana sebelum mereka mendapati ku disana dan, menangis. Juga sebelum hatiku bertambah hancur.

_Chyeodabojima geureon nuneuro (don't look at me like that)  
>Saranghaesseul ppuniya ppuniya urin (we're just in love, that's all)<br>Yokhaji jom ma boineun daero (Don't hate on us,however you viewing us)  
>Jogeum dareul ppuniya ppuniya urin (we're just a little different)<br>Geunyang naebeoryeodwo (Just Leave us alone)_

(Song Ji Eun- Don't look at me like that / Chyeodabojima )

*TAO POV END*

.

.

.

***FLASHBACK a view minute ago***

_Kris kembali kekelasnya dengan hati 'dongkol'. Selalu begitu, jika ZiTao sudah bersama kedua sahabatnya itu, selalu saja meninggalkan Kris. Jahat sekali. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi muram Kris berubah ketika mendapati Lay yang juga baru saja memasuki kelas—dari kamar mandi kelihatannya—dengan wajah terutama mata dan hidung merah, kentara sekali bahwa Lay barusaja menangis. "Yixing-ah, Are you okay?" Kris menepuk pundak Lay yang langsung ditepis pemiliknya. "Eoh? Wae?" lanjut Kris dengan wajah bingung._

_"Selamat, untukmu dan..Zi Tao" jawab Lay (Yixing) dengan nada dan ekspresi datar yang jarang ia tunjukkan didepan Kris. _

_"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan,huh?" Kris mengernyit heran , berusaha tampil wajar sebisa mungkin, menutupi rasa kagetnya. 'bagaimana Yixing bisa tau kalau aku menyukai Tao? Selamat? Apa dia membaca suratku untuk Tao? Kami bahkan belum jadian..dia sudah memberi selamat..'_

_"Maaf. Tadi aku tidak sengaja membaca surat dari mu untuk Tao, maafkan aku"_

_"Ashh jinjjaa? Aahh aku malu sekali, Yixing-a! bagimana bisa kau membacanyaaa? Ah sungguh , kumohon jangan beritahu yang lain jika aku memberi ZiTao surat dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Honestly,Romantic.. It's not my style"._

_"Ne..aku tidak akan memberi tau siapapun, aku janji"_

_"Ahh kamsa Yixing-ah..You're the best."_

_Lay hanya tersenyum, miris. Kris justru memikirkan imagenya,bukan dirinya._

_"Eh,lalu..mengapa kau menangis?" Kris baru sadar._

_"…"_

_"Yixing-ah?"_

_"…"_

_Hening sesaat, sampai akhirnya Lay mengeluarkan suaranya "Aku..mencintaimu, sudah dua tahun ini, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku dan, … aku bahagia jika melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia, makadari itu.. berbahagialah bersama ZiTao." Airmatanya menetes,lagi._

_DEG_

_Kris,salahkan dirimu yang dari dulu tidak pernah peka sehingga harus membuat Lay menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Menyakitkan sekali,bukan?_

_Kris yang merasa bersalah, langsung merengkuh sosok didepannya masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya._

_'Kenapa kau harus mengatakan ini..'_

_'apa setelah ini persahabatanku dengan Yixing akan hancur begitu saja?'_

_ 'Kenapa aku mengatakan ini, Yixing bodoh.'_

_Haruskah aku malu? Tidak? Ini memang harus terjadi. Kris harus tau perasaanku, tapi..apa persahabatanku dengan Kris tetap akan baik baik saja seperti biasanya?_

_***FLASHBACK OFF***_

.

.

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, hanya saja dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan lagu dari Earphone dan IPOD nya sehingga baru sadar 15menit setelahnya, ketika membuka matanya, kelas sudah sepi. Untunglah baru limabelas menit. Ia tidak ingin ZiTao menunggunya lebih lama lagi.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kehalaman luas sekolah, sudah cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sedang belajar kelompok atau sekedar berkumpul saja. Kris yang tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, segera kembali kedalam gedung sekolah dan berniat mencari Zitao, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya,Tao? Itu kan suara ZiTao, dan dia… menangis?

Kris langsung meyibak tirai jendela yang menutupi pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang ada dialam kelas tersebut, YaTuhan,benar saja, ZiTao didalam dengan kedua temannya itu,dan sedang….menangis!

BRAK

Kris membuka pintu kasar dan berlari menghampiri Tao. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dua sahabat ZiTao merenggangkan tangannya selebar mungkin, menghalangi Kris untuk melihat ZiTao.

"eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian seperti itu? Ashh. Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada Tao mengapa ia menangis!" emosi kris memuncak begitu melihat wajah memerah Tao, tetapi tidak dapat mendekatinya karena ulah kedua namja mungil didepannya. Merasa sebal, Kris langsung saja mendorong dua namja cantik itu.

"Hey! Kau ini! Dasar, sudah membuat ZiTao menangis, lalu sekarang mengapa kau berani bernainya kesini lagi? Pergi saja kau, dasar tiang! Dasar jahat!" satu diantara nya berbicara dengan lantang, walaupun tingginya terlampau jauh, dan juga sikap dan tingkahnya yang mencerminkan dirinya 'uke', ia tetap bersikeukeuh menghadang Kris yang semakin mendekati Tao.

"Ya! Jangan mengganggu ZiTao! Apa salahnya hingga kau jahat sekali padanya?Zi Tao lebih baik tidak usah dekat dengan dia!" sahabat Tao yang satunya lagi, membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat dan besar (?) demi menghadang Kris, berharap namja itu akan takut. Namun Kris justru tertawa melihatnya, Kris tau betul , mereka kekasih Chanyeol dan Kai. Ternyata lucu juga. Walaupun tadi sempat membuat Kris sebal.

"Hya! Mengapa kau tertawa! Aiisshh jinjjaa" lanjutnya.

"ehem" Kris menghentikan tawanya dan mulai memasang ekspresi seriusnya. "Apa maksudmu berkata bahwa aku membuat Tao menangis,huh?"

"Kau! Dan Lay Sunbae.." Kyungsoo berkata dengan pelan hati-hati.

"Ya! Apakah kau tidak sadar jika ZiTao.."

"Hentikan,Baek" Tao memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Kris justru menyeringai bangga, "Jadi..Pandaku cemburu-eoh?"

"Hey, sejak kapan ZiTao menjadi pandamu? Zitao itu milik kami dan Ibu nya!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak kencang.

"Sejak saat ini," Kris menghentikan bicaranya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya didepan wajah Tao yang disangga (?) tepat diatas meja. Tao yang mendapati wajah Kris sekarang berada persis didepannya jadi bersemu merah.

"Zi, Saranghae.." Kris membatalkan niatnya menyatakan perasaannya pada ZiTao melalui surat, selain karena –surat cinta bukan style Kris ,juga karena bukan ZiTao orang pertama yang membaca surat itu. (kan udah pernah dibaca sama Lay)

"Eum? Ta-tapi..kau dan Lay sunbae.."

"stt…kami hanya berteman,"

"tapi tadi kau memeluknya!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Diamlah Baek" Kris merasa terganggu dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak dengan kalimat yang seperti memojokan dirinya.

"Tadi hanya pelukan biasa karena suatu hal, tetapi aku hanya mencintaimu kok,Zi.."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya berdecih sambil memutarkan bola matanya, tanda mereka jengah dengan perkataan Kris yang faktanya , tidak jauh berbeda dari kekasih dan Chanyeol. Gombal.

"suatu hal apa?" Tanya Tao pelan

"nanti ku ceritakan padamu,Zi.. sekarang…" Kris melirik kecil kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo .

Tao hanya mengangguk paham,lalu memeluk Kris erat. Setelah beberapa detik, Baekhyun mengisyaratkan kyungsoo untuk segera keluar bersamanya, takut mengganggu 'acara' mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Eonnie..appa dan eomma kapan pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut dan hanya dibalas gumaman "molla" kecil dari sang kakak. "Eonnie,eum..eonnie masih marah?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi,kali ini lebih pelan dan hati-hati.

BRAK

"KAU TAU? KARENA TEMAN PANDAMU ITU, KRIS MELUPAKANKU! KARENA TEMAN PANDAMU ITU,KRIS MENINGGALKANKU! KARENA TEMAN PANDAMU ITU, AKU SEPERTI INI!" Eonnie dari Kyungsoo yang ternyata Yixing a.k.a Lay berteriak kencang sambil melemparkan botol softdrink yang untungnya terbuat dari plastic kearah Kyungsoo. Walaupun plastic, tetap saja sakit dan Lay tau itu.

Lay adalah kakak tiri Kyungsoo, eomma dan appanya bercerai, dan Lay mengikuti appanya yang akhirnya menikah dengan Eomma Kyungsoo yang juga sama-sama telah bercerai dari suaminya. Makadari itu Lay tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Waktu Appa dan Eommanya pergi bulan madu dimanfaatkannya dengan baik untuk menyiksa adiknya yang lembut ini , akibat insiden Kristao belakangan ini, Lay makin gencar menyiksa adik tirinya. Membuat Kyungsoo bimbang. Ia tidak akan tahan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Lay yang tinggal seatap dengannya, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena yang menjalankan hubungan adalah Kris dan Tao, sahabatnya. Bukan dirinya, Kyungsoo sendiri bingung, Ia kan tidak ikut andil dalam masalah percintaan sahabatnya, mengapa dirinya yang disiksa? Agar memisahkan hubungan Kris dan Tao,begitu? BIG NO. Kyungsoo sahabat yang baik.

"Lalu aku bisa apa,eonnie.. aku hanya sahabat Zitao.. aku tidak berpengaruh dalam hubungan mereka eonnie.. " Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

Hanya Ia dan baekhyun yang mengerti hal ini. Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan Tao mengetahuinya karena takut ini akan mengganggu hubungan Kristao meningat Tao sangat baik dan peduli padanya, Tao pasti lebih memilih dirinya dan merelakan Kris dan Lay jika Tao mengetahui perihal ini.

"KAU!" Lay menunjuk tepat diwajah Kyungsoo dengan geram. "APA YEOJA PANDA BERNAMA ZI TAO ITU TIDAK MERASA SUNGKAN MERUSAK HUBUNGAN KAKAK DARI SAHABATNYA SENDIRI?"

Terbesit rasa bahagia dalam hati Kyungsoo karena kini Lay mengakuinya sebagai adiknya. Tetapi kyungsoo tetap saja menangis, mengingat masalah Kris,Tao,dan eonnienya ini.

"mereka bahkan tidak tau jika eonnie,kakak ku." Suara kyungsoo meredup. Ya, itu memang sesuai permintaan Lay kan? Sejak awal Lay tidak ingin semua mengetahui bahwa kyungsoo adiknya karena pasti ada yang bertanya "mengapa wajah kalian tidak mirip?" atau pertanyaan – pertanyaan memuakan lainnya. Sungguh, Lay malas dengan semuanya yang menyangkut Kyungsoo dan Eommanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

***TBC***

**REVIEW PLEASE,**

**Sampai disini, gimana ceritanya? Satu konflik selesai, akan muncul konflik berikutnya. Begitu sampai selesai, tapi kayanya konflik yang ini bakalan berakhirnya waktu end xD hohoho, mungkin chapt selanjutnya konflik lagi, belum penyelesaian spt. Chapt ini.**

**Minta tanggapannya buat chapter ini ya?**

**Jujur serasa gimanaa gitu sama chapter ini,kurang memuaskan T_T**

**Akan kuperbaiki dichapter-chapter berikutnya**

**maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, terlalu males buat ngedit x_x**

**Makasih udah mau baca**

**Mian kalo jelek plus pendek ,udah buntung nih idenya -,-**

**oya, SANGAT KECEWA SAMA READERS YANG NGE-SPAM FF KU "FAKE RELATIONSHIP" versi TAORIS/KRISTAO. udahlah kalo gaksuka yh tinggal click close. jahat amat make dihapus segala, apa salahnya lagi? YANG INI GAK BOLEH DIHAPUS! u.u **

**BALASAN REVIEW ::**

_LVenge :: hahaha oke oke nanti diusahain xD semua reviewnya tuh ke Kristao loh u.u haha aku juga KTHS sih , ya jadi maaf aja kalo terpaksa disini Lay nya jadi agak antagonis demi Kristao T T hehehe Thanks, ditunggu next reviewnya ^^_

_krispandataozi :: waa sama *tos* . aku juga Kristao shipper, ya jadi begitulah ToT disini,mulai chapter ini, LAy nya bakal jadi antagonis-tapi dia masih berperasaann kok walaupun antagonis (?) hehehehe_

_endingnya kayanya bakalan official couple {}_

_Sulay? iya sebenernya mau gitu, tapi bingung aja Suho nya mau taruhin mana u_u soalnya, seperti yang aku bilang, ini FF tu ringkasannya kubuat kaya rantai makanan (?) jadi nyambung-nyambung semua gitu masalahnya xD nah,kalo ada suho, terus suhonya taruhin mana dong x_x_

_pasangan suho selain lay siapa sih?_

_Kamsaa.. keep review yahh ^^_

_ :: Makasihh ;;) wkwkwkwk iya deh, abis reviewnya kristao semua, ya diusahain tetep kristao, tapi ya tetep aja semua nya butuh proses dan ada waktunya nanti Taoris itu ada halangannya :)_

_Kamsaa, keep review :*_

_DahsyatNyaff :: sipp (Y) review lagi yaa^^ kalo bisa kasi saran saa ma pendapat tentang FF ini ya? siapa tau bisa tambah diperbaiki, makasii :D_

krisTaoPanda01 :: wkwkwkwkkw iya, sebenernya semua masalah disini tuh nanti endingnya berhubungan, tuh ada masalah yang berhubungan lagi kan ? (mudeng gak?) ya intinya semua nya nanti masalahnya jadi satu xD termasuk cinta segitiganya Kris :D iya bener! aku jga gitu tapi kasian ama LAy nya, enaknya digimanain ya? hadirin Suho? masa iya tiba-tiba ada suho -..-

Kamsa, keep review yaa

:: samaa *tos* wkwkwk aku juga suka FF yang selingkuh2an kek gini #pluk

ya nanti diusahain kristao karena banyaknya permintaan (semua yang review taoris xD ) aku sampe heran kemanaa aja nih Chanbaek shipper, Kaisoo shipper, kok semua tanggepannya Taoris? hehehehe tapi gapapa sih, karena masalah terbesar disini sekaligus pusatnya yah taoris itu :D

oke sipp kamsaaa, keep review yaa

Edogawa Kimiko :: Makasih.. maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan u.u entah, idenya lagi kosong u.u

keep review yaa :D kamsa

junghyema :: waa makasihh ;;) huhuhu aku itu make google translate #yahhketauandah , dasar google translate gak akurat noh ToT untung aja ada yang bilangin. kalo gak diperbaikin kan malu nanti -_- hehe

oke ini juga kayanya bakal diusahain Kristao kok, lagian pokok masalah dan intinya juga masalahnya si Kris sama Tao :)

oke, kamsa.. keep review yaa :D

meliarisky7 :: iya, ini udah :D hehe makasih udah review, keep review yaa, kalo bisa kasi saran dan pendapatmu dong ;) supaya aku bisa perbaiki kalo ada, makasih...

Guest :: iya kayanya bakal gitu kok :D hehe

kamsa , keep review yaaa :*

huangbabytao82 : oke ,ini udah banyak loh B) hehehehe, iya aku juga berpikir gitu tapi entahlah nanti :D Kristao pokoknya inti masalahnya, oke makasihh keep review yaaa :D

**ANNYEONG**


End file.
